APPLES to APPLES® is a popular card game with children and adults. It combines aspects of chance found in all card games with player intellect and social skills to provide amusement to all players involved.
In one embodiment of the game, each player is dealt seven “red apple” cards. Each of those cards includes a noun or noun phrase printed thereon. One of the players is initially determined to be the judge for the first round. The judge draws a “green apple” card. The “green apple” card includes an adjective printed thereon. The “green apple” card is placed face-up on the playing surface so that every player can see it. Each player, with the exception of the judge, chooses a card from their own seven card hand that they think is the best match for the “green apple” card. Those cards are placed face-down.
The judge then shuffles the “red apple” cards that have been discarded by the players, reads them aloud and/or shows the other players those cards and then decides which noun on the “red apple” cards best matches the adjective shown on the face-up “green apple” card. A match, is simply the noun that is the favorite word to go with the adjective. While the other players may disagree with the choice, the decision is solely that of the judge for the particular hand—and the judge may make his decision on any basis he or she deems appropriate.
The player who submitted the chosen “red apple” card wins the round, and takes the “green apple” card as an indication of the win for that round. Each player then draws a new “red apple” card to replace the card discarded. The judge is rotated is then rotated to another player. The new judge may be the winner of the last round or may simply pass to the next player on a rotational basis.
The winner of the game is the first player to obtain a predetermined number of green apple cards. A more detailed description of related gameplay concepts is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,308, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.